Arnold Plays Quidditch
by Annabethchase1088
Summary: A funny one-shot about what would happen when Ginny leaves Arnold to be looked after her brothers, Harry and Luna! I hope u enjoy! Please R&R!


"I'll be back in a minute! Oh, and watch Arnold would you?" Ginny Weasley said as she rested her Cleansweep 5 up against a tree on the edge of the meadow. When no one responded, she shrugged and commenced the five minute walk back to the burrow to talk to Hermione, who didn't like quidditch. Earlier that week, she, Luna and Harry had arrived, and we're staying for the rest of the holidays.

"Harry, over here!" yelled Ron, waving his arms around. Fred flew up to him, leant closer to him and said;

"Ron, quit that," referring to his flailing arms, "You look like a lunatic!"

Ron immediately ceased the flailing, an embarrassed look on his face. The boys were all playing quidditch, and we're all quite involved in the game, to put it lightly. Harry was dodging a bludger, when out of the blue, the snitch causally fluttered right by his nose. He was too shocked to realise what had happened, so it was long gone by the time he managed to process the information. Shaking his head slightly, he turned his focus back to the game.

Luna rocketed through the air with the quaffle, dodging Fred and George with extreme skill. Unfortunately, she was heading towards the edge of the field, and was ignoring their efforts to turn her around.

"Luna, stop!" George screamed at her.

"Turn around!" this time it was Fred yelling. Luna continued to ignore them, and threw the quaffle towards the hedge.

"Luna!" Ron groaned, "That's where the garden gnomes are!" As Ron spoke, a small hand poked through the hedge and grabbed the quaffle, then disappeared from sight. Once everyone landed on the ground, Charlie started speaking;

"What are we going to do? That quaffle is not going to magically reappear, because of the charms cast upon it to stop people tampering with it!"

"We're just going to have to get a new quaffle," Luna said, looking as if she was off on another planet. Ron gazed around, trying to find a new quaffle as everyone else continued arguing. His eyes laid upon Arnold, and a grin slowly spread across his face. "Ron, what is it?" Harry asked, noticing how Ron had not been paying attention to what they had been saying. Not taking his eyes off the innocent looking Pygmy-Puff, he said; "I think I have a idea."

* * *

"Ieeeeee!" Arnold's squeals pierced the air as said Pygmy-puff, which happened to be wearing a crash helmet, was passed from Bill to Charlie. The latter then swerved past a bludger, successfully managing to deflect it with Arnold/unnaturally large crash helmet. Charlie then tried to score, but it was blocked by Ron, who passed it back to Luna. This continued for around five minutes, before Luna tried to score. Arnold flew through the centre goal-hoop, and landed in a very shocked Ginny's arms.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Ginny screamed, scooping up her Cleansweep 5 and jumping on. "Run!" Harry yelled, after watching the enraged girl who was speeding towards them. They flew back to the burrow, and turned and bolted the kitchen door. They turned around, panting, and saw a very confused Mrs Weasley sitting on a stool with a cup of tea halfway to her mouth.

"MUM!" Ginny yelled through the door, "OPEN THIS RIGHT NOW!" Mrs Weasley went to the door and started to unlock it.

"Mrs Weasley, no-!" Harry started to yell, stopping when Ginny came into sight. "What's wrong, Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked her in a concerned voice.

"THEY USED ARNOLD AS A QUAFFLE!" She screamed, showing her mother the distressed Pygmy-Puff that lay in her arms. The boys could see the rage written over the older woman's face face. So they did the thing expected of anyone around a angry Mrs Weasley; they bolted. As they sprinted up the stairs, they heard a scream of, "THEY DID WHAT?!"

Luckily for them, they were already safely upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I have another scene planned for this one-shot, it is about Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Hermione interrogating the boys (and Luna) about who decided to use Arnold as a quaffle. I will only post if I get a couple of reviews asking me to (Yes, I am lazy, deal with it :P).**

**PM me if you have any requests for stories/one-shots for any of my fandoms (are listed in my bio)**

**again, please review!**

**From Annabethchase1088**


End file.
